Juken Sentai Gekiranger
is the thirty-first entry of the Super Sentai series. Its theme is that of Kung-Fu with a wild cat motif. Production began on September 29, 2006 with principal photography beginning on October 6, 2006. It premiered on February 18, 2007. Its footage was used from Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Plot Four thousand years ago, in China, a form of Kenpo martial arts was developed by ten humans and would become known as the Beast-Fist style. Beast-Fist is a martial art in which one mimics the abilities of animals as well as means of reaching spiritual peace. However, dissent grew among its creators. Three believed that they should use the suffering and hatred harnessed within humans to increase their power, uses their power to assume their monstrous forms, the Three Fist Demons. The other seven believed that the strength should come from within and were forced to fight their former friends, ending the fight with a forbidden technique to seal the Fist Demons' powers at the cost of losing their own human forms in the process, becoming the Fist Sages. Followers of the Fist Sages created the Fierce Beast-Fist Beast Arts school: the Beast-Fist of justice whose sport discipline enhances the human body with the self-produced positive Qi called Fierce Ki. It is taught by Grand Master Sha-Fu, one of the seven Fist Sages, using a sporting goods company named "SCRTC" as a front. The followers of the Three Fist Demons practice the evil form of the Beast-Fist style known as Confrontation Beast-Fist Akugata. By present time, a fallen student from the Fierce Beast-Fist school named Rio leads the Confrontation Beast Fist-style and rebuilds the Confrontation Beast Hall with intention of world domination. Bringing other Confrontation Beast-Fist users back from the dead as kyonshi, he collects Confrontation Ki, Fierce Ki's polar opposite, to revive the Three Fist Demons so that through their teachings, he can become stronger. To fight the new Confrontation Beast Hall, the Fist Sage Sha-Fu had been training two youths: Ran Uzaki and Retsu Fukami. Along with Jan Kandou, a feral boy raised by tigers, the Gekiranger team is formed to save the world from Rio's ambitions. Characters Gekirangers Other Heroes Fist Sages *Master Elehung Kam Po (10-49) *Master Bat Li (13-49) *Master Sharkie Chan (17-49) *Master Triangle (19-49): **Master Gorrie Yen **Master Michelle Peng **Master Pyon Biao *Master Sha-Fu SCRTC *Miki Masaki *Beast-Fist Trainer Robo Tough *Fierce Beast Fly-Fist Bae *Dan/Suugu (18, 38-45) *Kentaro Hisatsu (28) *Sachiko Hisatsu (28, 30, 49) *Bruce E (32, 34) Other Allies *Natsume Masaki *Hong Kong Interpol Officer Lao Fan (movie) *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger Kamen Riders Confrontation Beast-Fist Akugata *Fist Demons (1, 10-35, 49) **Sky Fist Demon Kata (1, 11-34, 49) **Sea Fist Demon Rageku (1, 15-35, 49) **Land Fist Demon Maku (1, 22-35, 49) *(Fury) Confrontation Machine Soldiers (19-21, 26) **Butoka **Wagataku *Rinshis (1-36, 47) *Beast-Men **Makirika (1-2) **Gyuuya (3) **Five Venom Fists (3-9) ***Kademu ***Moriya ***Sorisa ***Maga ***Braco **Muzankose (10-11) **Nagiu (12) **Eruka (19) **Tabu (22) **Marashiya (23) **Niwa (28) **Baka (Gekiranger vs. Boukenger) **Meka (Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger) *Living Beast-Men **Flying Fists (13-15) ***Rasuka ***Rutsu **Dokariya (17-18) **Hihi (24-25) **Pououte (27) **Chouda (29-30) **Tsuneki (31) **Mukoua (33) Arsenal *Fist Demon Bracelet Ringi Mechung Fu *Hong Kong Media King Yang(played by 'Masashi Ishibashi) (Movie) *Yang's Secretary Miranda(played by Yinling of Joytoy) (Movie) *Machine-Men Mecha *Mechan'non (Movie) Arsenal Transformation Devices * Beast-Fist Transformation GekiChangers * Beast-Fist Transformation Brace GongChanger * Strongest Transformation Hand-Blade SaiBlade Individual Weapons * GekiNunchaku * GekiTonfa * GekiHammer * GekiFan * GekiSaber * Soujuutou Team Cannon * GekiBazooka Power-Ups * Transformation Grip Super GekiClaw (Super Gekiranger) * Super SaiBlade Mecha GekiTohja System :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ❖ aux mecha, ➲ carrier mecha *SaiDaiGekiRinTohja **SaiDaiGekiTohja ***Beast-Fist Giant GekiTohja ****GekiTiger ****GekiCheetah ****GekiJaguar ***GekiElephant ***GekiBat ***GekiShark ***GekiWolf ***SaiDain/Beast-Fist Giant God SaiDaiOh **RinLion **RinChameleon * Alternate Combination - GekiSharkTohja * Alternate Combination - GekiBatTohja * Alternate Combination - GekiElephantTohja * Alternate Combination - GekiRinTohja * Alternate Combination - GekiTohja Wolf * Alternate Combination - GekiRinTohja Wolf * Alternate Combination - GekiBatTohja Wolf GekiFire System :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ❖ aux mecha, ➲ carrier mecha *SaiDaiGekiFire **Herculean Giant GekiFire ***GekiGorilla ***GekiPenguin ***GekiGazelle ***GekiElephant **GekiBat **GekiShark **GekiWolf **SaiDain/Beast-Fist Giant God SaiDaiOh * Alternate Combination - GekiSharkFire * Alternate Combination - GekiBatFire * Alternate Combination - GekiElephantFire Episodes Cast * Jan Kandou: ** Jyan Kandou (Young; 15, 46-47): * Ran Uzaki: * Retsu Fukami: * Gou Fukami: * Ken Hisatsu: * Rio: ** Rio (Young; 1, 12, 46-47), Jyan's Hong Kong Student (49): * Mele: * Long: * Miki Masaki: * Natsume Masaki: * Kentaro Hisatsu: * Sachiko Hisatsu: * Dan: Voice actors * Master Sha-Fu: * Elehung Kam Po: * Bat Li: * Sharkie Chan: * Gorrie Yen: * Michelle Peng: * Pyon Biao: * Bae: * Kata: * Rageku: * Maku: * Sanyo: * Narration: * Rin Jū Hippopotamus-Ken Bākā: (Juken Sentai Gekiranger vs. Boukenger) Suit actors * GekiRed: * GekiYellow: * GekiBlue, Long (armored form): * GekiViolet: * GekiChopper: * Black Lion, Pyon Biao: * Mele (armored form): * Master Sha-Fu: * Elehung Kam Po: * Bat Li: * Sharkie Chan: * Gorrie Yen: * Michelle Peng: * Rageku: Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Neko Oikawa **Composition: Takafumi Iwasaki **Arrangement: Seiichi Kyōda **Artist: Takayoshi Tanimoto with Young Fresh on chorus ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Ichirou Mizuki with Young Fresh (Chorus) ;Other Songs * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Katsuki Maeda **Arrangement: Kazunori Miyake **Artist: Sister MAYO **Inserted in episode 08 * **Lyrics: Fujibayashi Seiko **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: Takayuki Miyauchi **Inserted into episodes 06, 41 * **Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement & Artist: Tanimoto Takayoshi **Inserted into episodes 11, 14, 18 * **Lyrics: Fujibayashi Seiko **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: Ken Narita **Inserted in episode 31 * **Lyrics: Oikawa Neko **Composition: Iwasaki Takafumi **Arrangement: **Artist: MIQ **Inserted into episodes 21, 35 * **Lyrics: Kuwahara Nagae **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Shinichi Ishihara **Inserted in episode 25 * **Lyrics: Fujibayashi Seiko **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: Ichirou Mizuki with Young Fresh (Chorus) **Inserted in episode 43 * **Lyrics: Arakawa Toshihisa **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki **Inserted into episodes 44, 45 * **Lyrics, Composition & Arrangement: Tanimoto Takayoshi **Artist: Ichirou Mizuki with Tanimoto Takayoshi **Inserted in episode 47 * performed by *"Run" performed by *"Just make it out!" performed by *"Wandering Wolf" performed by * performed by * performed by * performed by Stage Shows * Gekiranger Stage Show at Double Hero Tokyo Dome City * Gekiranger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagoya Dome Notes *This is the only series with two Additional Rangers that are introduced at different times. *The first Super Sentai show not to a feature a sixth ranger on the team since Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive. *Currently, this is the last official Sentai season to have "-ranger" in its name. *This is the third season in a row to have 49 episodes. *This is the first Sentai to have Rangers with mostly felines not counting the other 3 members. Official websites *Gekiranger at Toei.co.jp *Gekiranger at Tv-asahi.co.jp *Gekiranger at Super-sentai.net Category:Wild Beast Category:Mystic Arms Category:Seasons that start with less than 5 Rangers